


Just Wanna Be Somebody To Someone

by Half



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Neighbor au, Single Parent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half/pseuds/Half
Summary: When Waverly Earp returns home from several long years abroad, all she wants to do is fit herself back into her young daughter's life. But her plans immediately go awry when she finds her little girl already bonded with the neighbor next door- who Waverly isn't sure she can stand.





	1. no road home

**Author's Note:**

> Evil Plot Cohort: TheGaySmurf

**SUNDAY, OCTOBER 1, 2017**

 

Two years, seven months, twenty-eight days, twelve hours, thirteen minutes.

Fifty-three minutes, probably, based on how this Uber ride is going.

Two years, seven months, twenty-eight days, twelve hours, fifty-three minutes between the last time Waverly Earp saw her daughter and the time she’ll see her again.

“She won’t forget you,” Gus had said, her gruffness softening as she watched Waverly clutch the little girl at the entrance to the airport. “I promise, kiddo. She’ll know her Mama.”

She stares at the background image of her phone, the brunette ponytail, the signature Earp grin, the bright hazel eyes.

Her Uber driver mutters a curse under his breath as they’re caught at a red light.

Two years, seven months, twenty-eight days, twelve hours, fifty-three minutes.

Waverly Earp is coming home.

 

+++++

 

Her Uber drops her off in front of the house she grew up in.

The metal fence still has the dent where her older sister crashed her bike. The tree out front still has a tire swing. The clay pot she decorated for Gus for Mother’s Day when she was seven is still sitting on the front porch, a single sunflower growing up out of it.

It’s been repainted, she realizes. What used to be a little white house with red shutters is now a little light blue house with dark gray shutters. She still remembers sitting on the tire swing, watching Curtis paint the white onto the siding, watching him teach Wynonna how to hold a paint roller properly.

She hasn’t spoken to her sister in almost three years. She should give her a call, once she’s settled in.

Waverly carries her suitcase up to the front porch and pauses at the door.

She doesn’t have a key anymore.

She doesn’t have a key to her own house, and the thought makes her stomach roll over and ache.

Hesitantly, she raises her hand and knocks.

The door opens slowly, and a tiny head squints out at her.

It opens further and Waverly can see Gus, but she hasn’t yet seen her. Instead she’s frowning down at the little girl and saying, “Isabella Earp, I’ve _told_ you about opening the door for strangers!”

“But Gramma,” the little girl whispers, her eyes wide. “Lookit.”

Gus raises her head, and her eyes match the girl’s. “Waverly.” She unlocks the screen door and pushes it open, moving mechanically, as if the shock hasn’t quite worn off yet. When Waverly steps inside and puts her bag down, Gus drags her into a bear hug. “You didn’t tell us you were coming.”

“I’m sorry,” Waverly murmurs, squeezing Gus back just as tight. “I wasn’t sure when the plane would land or whether I’d have to do anything else when I got back. I didn’t think to call ahead.”

“It’s really good to see you, kiddo.” Gus takes a step back and smiles gently as the little girl hides behind her legs. “Isabella. Don’t you know who this is?”

The crack in Waverly’s heart gets larger with every second that the girl shies away from her. She crouches down to eye level and gently asks, “Isabella. Do you remember me?”

She looks from Waverly to the picture on the wall showing her first birthday party, Gus, Wynonna, and Waverly holding her. She looks back and narrows her eyes. “Mama?”

Waverly grins. “Yeah, baby girl. That’s me.”

Isabella takes a small step out from behind Gus, her gaze flickering between the floor and Waverly’s face. There’s a long moment where she just stands there, then she rushes forward and throws her arms around Waverly’s neck.

She starts crying, and Waverly swallows to prevent herself from doing the same.

Gus sets a hand on Waverly’s shoulder. “Come on, kiddo. Why don’t we have lunch and work on catching up.”

Waverly, still holding her daughter close, whispers, “I’d like that a lot.”

 

+++++

 

Her daughter’s room is pale green, with a picture of Darth Vader in a pink tutu and tiara painted on the wall. She has sheets from some cartoon Waverly doesn’t recognize, and her bedside lamp is a Mystery Machine.

“Everything looks so different,” Waverly whispers, leaning in the doorway and watching the girl sleep. “What are her sheets?”

Gus leans next to her. “Some Disney movie. _Moana._ She was singing the songs from it for weeks.”

“Who thought it was a good idea to put Darth Vader on her wall?”

Gus snorts. “That’s your kid. She’s got the Earp genes without a doubt.”

Waverly sighs, and the house, somehow, even smells different. “I’ve missed so much.”

“You were helping people.” Gus kisses her on the side of the head. “I’m still proud of you for that, kiddo.”

“Thank you,” Waverly whispers. “For taking care of her.”

“I might not be your mother, but that kid in there might as well be my grandchild. You never need to thank me, Waverly Earp. I’d take care of her no matter what.” Gus pats Waverly on the back. “Come on, kiddo. It’s a school night. Let the girl sleep. You can tell me about your adventures in Africa.”

Waverly watches Isabella for another moment, a soft smile on her face. Then she turns and follows Gus down the stairs.

 

+++++

 

**MONDAY, OCTOBER 2, 2017**

 

It’s been so long since she cooked breakfast that she burns the first four eggs she tries.

The toast is more successful, and she has it sitting on a plate on the table. As Gus and Isabella sit down and take their pieces, Gus says, “Y’know, it’s nice to have somebody cook breakfast for me for a change.”

“I can do it, Gramma,” Isabella replies.

Gus reaches across the table to pat her on the head. “Maybe when you’re a little bigger, kiddo.”

Waverly is in the middle of working on her fifth fried egg when the back door opens and someone she doesn’t recognize walks into the house.

“You almost ready to go, squirt?” the woman asks, sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs and taking Waverly’s piece of toast.

“Mama’s makin’ eggs!”

Waverly blinks in confusion as the woman turns to look at her.

Gus hasn’t reacted at all to a stranger walking into her house without knocking.

“Who…?”

“Sorry; I didn’t see you there.” The woman reaches her hand out to Waverly, who shakes it dumbly. “Nicole Haught. I live next door.”

“Dr. Waverly Earp.”

She winces immediately.

She never introduces herself the first time to random people with the ‘doctor’ part. It always felt like showing off. Doing it now to a woman that her daughter is looking at like her own personal hero feels more like it’s just petty.

“You’re this one’s mom, then? Nice to meet you.” Nicole’s brown eyes glint with a brightness of youthful enthusiasm that doesn’t quite match the early/mid-thirties Waverly assumes she is. Neither does the Digimon shirt she’s wearing under her long-sleeved flannel.

“Nicole drives Isabella to school in the morning,” Gus says as she adds sugar to her coffee.

“Did you move in recently? I don’t remember you.”

“Probably just after you left,” Nicole says, leaning back in her chair and drinking Waverly’s orange juice. “About two years ago.”

Waverly grits her teeth. “And is there a reason why you’re eating my toast and drinking my juice?”

Nicole looks down at the glass, and genuine confusion furrows her brow. “Oh. I come over every morning during the week. I thought this was mine.” She points. “And by the way, you’re burning your eggs.”

“Huh?” Waverly’s eyes widen, and she spins around. _“Dangit.”_

Isabella giggles. “Mama, I’m gonna be late.” She looks at Nicole. “Can we have Froot Loops?”

“I don’t see why not.” Nicole gets up and pulls out spoons with a familiarity that makes Waverly’s stomach twist. “Gus? What are you having?”

Gus, reading the paper, doesn’t look up. “Can you grab the oatmeal?”

“Yep.” Nicole puts water on to boil and sets an oatmeal packet on the counter as she pulls a Froot Loops box out of the top cabinet.

Now embarrassed, Waverly turns off the stove and reaches for the cabinet where the bowls are.

It’s full of mugs and glasses.

“They got moved,” Nicole says, not unkindly. She opens a different one and takes out three bowls. “Are you having cereal?”

“Uhm.” Waverly shakes her head. “No, I’m going to make more toast.”

Nicole shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

She sits down next to Isabella, pouring her cereal and her milk for her.

Waverly watches as the next door neighbor adjusts her daughter’s grip on her spoon and scoots closer to her, listening to the little girl go on and on about the previous day.

She watches, and pain claws at her heart.


	2. hoping the world will move more slowly

**MONDAY, OCTOBER 2, 2017**

 

There’s a long moment when Waverly stands in the shower, the water pouring down on her, where she briefly forgets that she’s home.

The plastic purple rocket ship sitting on the ledge of the tub brings her back.

She gets out and dries off, slipping back into her pajamas before walking out into the hallway.

“Put your laundry in the basket in the hall closet,” Gus says as she heads past her, pushing the vacuum. “I have to head to work in a minute.”

“Do you need me to do anything?”

“Nope. Relax. Get reacquainted.” Gus pats Waverly on the cheek. “Nic is planning on coming over to clean up the leaves and mow the lawn later, and then she’s going to pick Isabella up from school. You don’t need to do anything.”

Waverly blinks. “I-I can get Izzy.”

“You don’t have a car, kiddo.” Gus chuckles. “School’s too far for you to walk. Don’t worry about it. Nicole’s good for that.”

“Yeah, but-”

“I’ve gotta go. I’ll talk to you tonight.”

Gus disappears down the steps, leaving Waverly in the hallway in her pajamas.

 

+++++

 

Nicole Haught is something Waverly doesn’t quite understand.

Gus had spent a full hour singing the neighbor’s praises, never even noticing the irritation creeping up Waverly’s spine.

From what she had been told, Nicole worked from home. She had befriended Gus not long after moving in, and had volunteered to do housework and yardwork. Everything from mowing the lawn to painting the house to putting the Christmas lights up on the roof. At some point, she even taken over watching Isabella while Gus was at work, all of it free of charge.

It’s _bothersome_. Waverly can’t quite put her finger on why, but she just doesn’t like it.

And it doesn’t help that Gus isn’t even noticing how badly Waverly wants to be able to do things for her daughter.

She’s going to need to get a new job eventually. Médecins Sans Frontières hadn’t paid enough for her to slack off.

She just wants one month to be with her little girl before she’s thrown back into the chaos of medicine.

At about ten in the morning, Nicole comes over and starts doing the yard work Gus mentioned earlier. Waverly lingers by her bedroom window and watches in silence as Nicole pushes up the sleeves of her black OCAD University sweatshirt.

Waverly shakes her head slowly as Nicole rakes the leaves into a bag and carries it over to the curb.

She just doesn’t get it.

 

+++++

 

Waverly paces throughout the house, doing whatever chores she can find to do, until, about an hour after Isabella is scheduled to get out of school, she sees Nicole’s blue Toyota C-HR pull into the driveway next door.

“It doesn’t take that long to get home,” Waverly growls as she storms out the front door and heads over to the fence separating their properties.

Nicole gives an apologetic shrug. “I’m sorry. It’s Book Day.”

“Book Day?”

“Look, Mama!” Isabella holds up a book called _Dragons Love Tacos_ , a grin on her face.

“First Monday of every month,” Nicole says, gently resting her hand on Isabella’s head and giving her a soft smile. “She gets to pick a book out at the bookstore.”

“Well, thanks for driving her home.”

“No problem.” Nicole shoots Waverly a friendly grin that she doesn’t return. “That’s what I’m here for.”

“Should I open the gate?”

“No need. I can pass her over.”

“M’not goin’ to Nic’s?” the little girl asks, confusion on her face as she looks up at Nicole.

“I’m sure your mama wants to spend some time with you, kiddo.”

“But I wanna go to Nic’s.”

Waverly swallows, trying not to let the pain show on her face.

Nicole picks Isabella up and spins her around a few times before kissing her on the cheek. “You _wanna_ a lot of things. You haven’t seen your mama in a long time. It won’t kill you to spend some time with her.”

Isabella slumps in Nicole’s arms. “Yes, it will.”

“Drama queen.” Nicole deposits Isabella on the ground on the other side of the fence, then moves her backpack over, too. “Maybe if you ask nicely, your mama will make you a snack. I think Gus still has pepperoni and cheese in the fridge.”

Isabella perks up immediately, hopping to her feet and tugging on Waverly’s shirt. “Mama, can we get a snack?”

Waverly snorts and raises an eyebrow at Nicole. “Gee, thanks,” she says dryly.

Nicole smirks at her as she takes her house keys out of her pocket. “Have a snack, Earp. Live a little.” She winks before turning and heading for the door. “I’ll see you tonight, Izzy,” she calls over her shoulder.

“Tonight?” Waverly echoes. “What’s tonight?”

 

+++++

 

“You’re sure you don’t want to come?” Nicole asks as Isabella tugs on her sleeve, trying to pull her up the stairs. “Story time is fun.”

Waverly grips her book tightly. “I’m okay; thanks.”

Nicole shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

As she and Isabella disappear upstairs, Waverly opens her book and stares at it. “I can feel you watching me,” she grumbles.

Gus is sitting across from her playing Scrabble on an iPad, and Waverly can feel the waves of _judgement_ rolling off of her. “I’m not doing anything,” she protests. “It’s none of _my_ business if _you’re_ missing a perfectly good opportunity.”

“To what? Listen to your next door neighbor read bedtime stories to _my_ kid?” Waverly grits her teeth. “No, thank you. I don’t even understand why _she’s_ doing all of these things for Isabella. What does she get out of it? And why doesn’t she just _go home_?”

Gus lowers her tablet and narrows her eyes. “Waverly Earp, I thought I raised you better than that.”

Waverly flinches but doesn’t lower her stubborn gaze.

“There was no way I could’ve taken care of that girl all on my own, no matter how much I wanted too, and Nic was eager to help. She’s _good_ , Waverly, that’s all it really is.”

“I’m sure,” Waverly mutters.

“Why does it bother you so much if she keeps her routine going, at least for now? You need time to settle back into normal life, and there’s no reason for you not to join in on the stuff those two do together.” Gus voice lowers. “Isabella doesn’t _know_ you, Waverly. She _adores_ Nicole. You’ve gotta give her time to build routines with you. You can’t just expect her to drop everything she knows in one day because you’ve walked back into her life.”

Waverly flinches again and stares at the floor. “I was doing something right. Something _good_.”

“I know that,” Gus says, roughly but not unkindly. “But it’s not always easy to teach that message to a five-year-old. You know?”

Waverly glances at the steps and raises her book in front of her face. “Yeah,” she mumbles. “I know.”

 

+++++

 

**TUESDAY, OCTOBER 3, 2017**

 

Waverly sits down at the table across from Nicole, staring at her as she finishes off her piece of toast. Nicole blinks at her, looking confused. “Is… everything… okay?”

“Yes,” Waverly says through gritted teeth. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I’ve never seen someone eat toast so angrily before.”

“I’m fine.”

Nicole whistles under her breath. “If that ain’t code for ‘I’m not even remotely fine’, I don’t know what is.”

Waverly takes Nicole’s bowl, ignoring the unfinished cereal in it, and takes it over to the sink. “I’m going out to the store today. I’m going to buy a car.”

“The closest dealership is on the other side of town,” Nicole says, taking another piece of toast as her brow furrows with confusion. “Are you going to walk?”

“Yes. I like the exercise.”

Nicole raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I can drive you over there; it’s not a big deal…”

“I don’t need any help from you,” Waverly says.

“Ooooookay.” Nicole stands and finishes off her orange juice, taking it over to the sink. She lingers next to Waverly and mumbles, “You do know that I’m the neighbor, not a serial killer, right?” She gives Waverly a wide grin and heads for the door, yelling, “Izzy! I’ll be in the car when you’re finished getting your stuff!”

“M’coming!”

Nicole shoots a sarcastic half-salute in Waverly’s direction and lets the door swing shut behind her.

Isabella bolts down the stairs, her backpack dragging after her. “Bye, Mama!” she calls.

“Hey! Don’t I get a hug?”

The little girl squints at her. “Hugs’re _lame_ , Mama. They’re for _babies_.” She holds up her fist. “Fist bump instead?”

“Uh… Sure.” Waverly awkwardly accepts the little girl’s gesture, and smiles back as Isabella beams at her before sprinting out. “Have a good-” The door slams shut. “-day.”

Waverly sighs and sits back down at the table, slowly sipping her coffee. “Well,” she mumbles. “Guess I’d better go buy a car.”


	3. throwing rocks in a glass house

**TUESDAY, OCTOBER 3, 2017**

 

Waverly mutters a curse under her breath as a familiar blue Toyota pulls up alongside her.

“It’s a forty-five minute walk, and it’s going to rain. You’re _sure_ you don’t just want a ride?”

“You’re _sure_ you aren’t stalking me?” Waverly snaps, shooting a death glare at Nicole out of the corner of her eye.

“I was on my way home from the store, and I spotted you. It’s not a conspiracy, Waverly.” Nicole stops her car as Waverly stops walking. “Come on. We need to talk, and now’s as good a time as any. Please?”

“Fine,” Waverly spits. “But only because I need to talk to _you_ , too.” She yanks the car door open and climbs in, slamming it shut.

Nicole winces but says nothing as she pulls back out onto the road. “I had to pick up some paper. Izzy wants a new flipbook.”

“A new what?”

“Flipbooks. You know, those little things where you flip through them real fast and it looks like the drawing is moving? I make them for her sometimes.”

“Oh.”

“I was thinking of doing one where-”

“I don’t like the role you play in Isabella’s life,” Waverly blurts out.

Nicole falls silent for a brief moment, her grip tightening on her steering wheel. “Yeah. That’s what we had to talk about.” She clears her throat, shifting in her seat. “People don’t like me a lot. They think I’m a little weird, or think that I’m refusing to grow up because of how I dress and what I do, but I promise you, I’m responsible. Gus would never have trusted me if I wasn’t. You don’t need to worry.”

“You’re not getting it. I don’t _want_ you to be responsible. I don’t want you to be _anything_.”

“What do you mean?”

Waverly turns to her, frustrated. “You’re _always there_. You’re _always_ taking my kid to and from school. You’re _always_ helping her get to bed or with breakfast. Yesterday she had trouble with her science homework, and she wanted to go over and ask you for help. I’m a _doctor_ for fuck’s sake! I don’t even know _what_ you do!”

“Animator. But that’s… never mind.” Nicole rubs the back of her neck. “Look, Waverly, I’m sorry if you felt like I was taking over, but wasn’t that the point?”

“… What?”

“I mean, Gus asked me to stick around when you got back, so that you wouldn’t have to go straight from working in a stressful environment in a completely different country to living back here and taking care of your now-somewhat-grown kid. She said it’d be good for Izzy, too, to not have major routine shifts while she got used to you again. I thought…” Nicole’s brow furrows. “I thought you _knew this_?”

“Wait, if you thought I knew this, then what did you think the hostility has been?” Waverly asks incredulously.

Nicole shrugs. “Like I said. People don’t like me. Plus, you’re allowed to be stressed. That was the whole…” She hesitates, nervously drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. “You mean you… _didn’t_ … know?”

“No,” Waverly replies icily.

“Oh.”

“Let me out of the car, Nicole.”

“Waverly, wait a minute, it’s raining, and we still need to talk about-”

“I don’t really want to talk to you.” Waverly tightens her hand into a fist. “Now let me out of this car, before I have to _jump_ out.”

Nicole pulls over, worry in her eyes. “Could you just-”

“Leave me alone,” Waverly says as she opens the door and slams it behind her, hurrying off down the street in the rain.

 

+++++

 

Nicole picks Isabella up after school like she’s scheduled to, but she doesn’t come over that night.

There’s a brief phone call after Waverly comes home with a small red Jeep, and while Waverly doesn’t hear either side of it, when Gus walks into the dining room, she gives Waverly a suspicious look.

“You’re going to take Izzy to and from school tomorrow?”

“We’re gonna go in the new car?” Isabella asks excitedly.

Waverly grins and ruffles her daughter’s hair. “Yeah, baby, we’re gonna go in the new car.”

“Yay!” Isabella runs off to watch some television before bed, and Gus picks up the empty plates.

“Did you talk to Nicole today?”

Waverly shrugs. “A little. Why?”

“No reason. She just sounded. Odd.”

“Is that really unusual? She’s an odd woman.”

Gus frowns. “I suppose. I just worry about her sometimes.”

“I’m sure she’s fine, Gus. She’s an adult.”

“So are you, Waverly. Doesn’t mean I don’t worry about you, too.”

 

+++++

 

**WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 4, 2017**

“Izzy, you need to eat.”

“Where’s Nicole?”

“She’s not coming over this morning.”

“Is she sick?”

“No. She’s just not coming over. Eat your breakfast.”

“I don’t want food. I want Nicole.”

“Isabella.” Waverly sits down across from her daughter, folding her hands in front of her. “Nicole is our _friend_.” She tries not to bite on the word. “Our _neighbor_. She does not need to be here every morning.”

“But I _want_ her to be here.”

“You can’t have everything you want, honey.”

Isabella crosses her arms and pouts, and Waverly tries not to laugh at the fact that she used to do the same thing herself when she was a child. “I don’t _want_ everything. I want _Nicole_.”

“I understand that, sweetheart, but we need to get used to each other, okay? We need to spend time together, just the two of us.”

“But I don’t _want_ you!” Isabella yells. She gets up and storms off upstairs, slamming her bedroom door.

Waverly hears Gus scold her, and she knows she should go to do so herself as well.

She just doesn’t know how.

 

+++++

 

**FRIDAY, OCTOBER 13, 2017**

 

Nicole opens her door at eight o’clock at night to find Waverly standing on her porch.

“I’ve been staying away,” she says softly. “What more do you want from me, Earp? I can’t move.”

Waverly shakes her head and walks into Nicole’s house without asking. “How did you do it?”

“Do what?” Nicole asks, closing the door behind her.

“Do… _all of it_? Izzy doesn’t want anything to do with me, she doesn’t listen to me, she complains all the time about _you_ not being around…” Waverly runs a hand through her hair. “I just want her to understand how much I love her.”

Nicole is silent for a moment before pointing at Waverly and saying, “I think you need a drink.”

“Huh?”

“A drink. Alcohol. I have whiskey.”

Waverly laughs as she follows Nicole into a small library with a bar in the corner. “Whiskey, huh? That’s the Earp family drink.”

“I know. I keep it around for Gus.”

“Is that also why you have a _bar_?”

“No. I just think it’s cool.” Nicole pours both of them a drink and hands one of them to Waverly. She takes a few pillows off a chair and tosses them onto the floor. “Sit.”

“On the ground?”

“You’re loosening up, Earp. It’s a process.”

Waverly carefully sits on one of the pillows, and Nicole sits next to her. “I’m surprised you didn’t throw me out, given how I’ve spoken to you.”

“You’re scared. That’s all. I can understand that.”

Waverly scoffs. “I’m not scared.”

Nicole gives her a kind smile. “Waverly. You’re scared. The faster you admit that, the better. You’re afraid that leaving broke something in your relationship with Izzy that you’ll never get back. And that’s okay.”

“No. It’s not. I need to be the best I can be for her. How am I supposed to be of any use to her otherwise?”

“You need to _learn it_. You can’t just expect to be perfect at parenting a five-year-old after three years of _not_ parenting.”

“It’s not an excuse. She needs her mother.”

Nicole takes a sip of her drink. “Could I ask something?”

“Yeah?”

“Then why did you leave in the first place?”

Waverly finishes her drink and holds her glass out for Nicole to fill again. “I wasn’t ready to be a mother. I didn’t _intend_ to be one. Isabella was an… accident. I don’t regret _her_ at all, but I just… I was twenty-four and had career aspirations that I didn’t want to set aside. And Gus had raised me, and was more than willing to help raise her, and I just… I needed to do some growing myself before I could truly be of any use to my daughter.”

“And doctoring in another country with minimal outside communication was the way to do that?”

“I sometimes wonder whether it was just running,” Waverly admits as she has Nicole refill her glass again. “Or trying to prove something. My two older sisters are in the military, but I’m just… me. And I guess there’s some part of me who wanted to feel like I was doing something special, too.” She gives a dry laugh as she finishes her third drink. “As if being a mother isn’t something special.”

“You were young,” Nicole says gently, refilling her own glass. “You can’t blame yourself for that, Waverly. Hell, my sister’s in the military, too. I can’t tell you how many times I feel like I’m amounting to nothing in my parents’ eyes just because I went and became an artist instead of something… well, ‘worthwhile’ is what my father said the day I graduated.” She tops off her glass, pours Waverly a bit more, and sets the whiskey bottle aside. “Helping Gus and Izzy these past few years has been the only thing keeping me from feeling like nobody cares.”

Waverly laughs. “We make quite a pair, huh? Relying on a little kid for our self-worth.”

“Should’ve just gotten a puppy,” Nicole deadpans. “They can’t demand extra storytime before bed.”

They both laugh, finishing off their drinks before fading off into an uncomfortable silence.

“I’m sorry,” Waverly whispers. “I took my guilt out on you.”

“ _I’m_ sorry. I should’ve realized that you were upset. I should’ve given you the space you needed to be with your daughter.” Nicole sets her glass down and looks at Waverly, her eyes gentle. “I don’t want to overstep. But if you want, I can come over a bit. Show you what’s worked for me with her? Maybe if I work as backup for you, the transition will be easier. I want you all to be happy, Waverly.”

Waverly sets her glass down, her fingers trembling. “I think…” She trails off, distracted, her eyes a bit glassy.

Then she climbs into Nicole’s lap and kisses her.

Nicole’s hands are hot on her back and cheek, and it goes on longer than either of them ever would’ve anticipated.

When Nicole finally regains her wits and pulls away, they’re both out of breath.

“Waverly,” she whispers, confused. “You’ve been drinking.”

Waverly stares down at her, Nicole’s confusion reflected in her eyes. “I… I didn’t… You…”

Still stammering, Waverly pushes herself off of Nicole and practically runs out of the house.


	4. no safety in desire

**SATURDAY, OCTOBER 14, 2017**

 

Waverly’s bedroom door swings open, and Gus storms in. “Are you planning to get up sometime today?”

“No,” Waverly says, staring up at the ceiling.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. Why did you have Nicole Haught replace me?”

“ _Excuse_ me?” Gus walks over to the bed, staring down and meeting Waverly’s eye contact. “You weren’t here. I needed someone to take care of Izzy while I was working. Nicole is a good person, and she’s _great_ for that kid. You don’t get to entrust me with all of the decisions regarding your child and then get mad when I make them.”

“I could understand that. But then you told her to _stay_? To stick around once I came home? To continue forcing herself into Izzy’s life once I was here to do it for her?” Waverly gives a cold laugh. “Here I thought you wanted me to be her mother.”

Gus scoffs. “I did, and I do. But you _chose_ to leave, Waverly. When Isabella was _young_. You could’ve had any job in this town, and you left instead. You did good work. But like I told you back then, you decided to raise your child. Good work or not, that should’ve taken priority over childhood hero fantasies.”

“And Haught? Where does she fit into this?”

“Izzy _loves_ her. She was so shy until she met Nicole. I couldn’t take that away from her. And besides that. Whether you know it or not, you need a chance to adjust. To be _normal_ before you throw yourself into a job and motherhood and everything that goes with it. Otherwise it won’t be good for either of you.”

Waverly shakes her head slowly. “I’m a stranger to her, Gus. She doesn’t want me. She just wants… _her_.”

“She’s just a kid,” Gus says, her voice softening as she sits on the edge of the bed. “She doesn’t know you yet. And banning her from the person she loves most in this world won’t fix that.”

“I should be that person. I should be that for her.”

Gus squeezes her knee. “Then _show her_ , Waverly.”

 

+++++

 

Nicole answers her front door looking like she’s anticipating a fight.

“Don’t worry,” Waverly sighs. “I’m not going to kiss you again.”

“Well. Good. That was weird.” Nicole takes a step back, holding the door open for Waverly to walk through.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Waverly looks Nicole up and down. “I don’t even _like_ you.”

“That feeling’s mutual.” Nicole leads Waverly into the living room and gestures at the couch. “Don’t get me wrong. You’re attractive. But I’ve got no interest.”

“I shouldn’t have done it. I’m-”

“You don’t need to keep apologizing, Waverly,” Nicole says, holding up a hand. “It’s okay.”

“Please don’t do that,” Waverly says with a strained laugh.

“Do what?”

“Be… so… _nice_. I came back into town and ripped through your life and it’s like you don’t even mind.”

Nicole shrugs. “You need somebody to be frustrated with. Might as well be me.”

“But that’s not _fair_. It’s not fair, and you should be screaming at me for it.”

“Is that what you want, Waverly?” Nicole asks quietly. “You want somebody to hate you? I suppose it’s easier than hating yourself.”

Waverly’s hands tightened into fists. “I don’t hate myself.”

“Then why are you so determined to be punished?”

“Because I _left_!” Waverly surges to her feet and glares down at Nicole. “I _walked away from my child_. I did the same damn thing to her that my mother did to me, and no excuses will get that off my soul!”

“Enough. _Enough!_ ” Nicole stands and grabs Waverly’s shoulders. “Listen to me. You are _brilliant_. Gus talked about you all the time when you were gone, and I have never been more jealous of someone in my life. You know exactly who you are, Waverly Earp. If there is anyone on this earth who can raise a child, it’s you. All you have to do is get your head out of your ass and start acting like an adult.”

Waverly stares up at her, blinking. “I-I… I think I know why I kissed you,” she mumbles.

Nicole pauses briefly before letting out a sharp laugh. “Because I think you’re a brilliant moron?”

“No. Because you can read me better than my own family can.” Waverly shakes her head slowly. “How do you do that?”

“Perspective, I guess.” Nicole lets her hands slip off of Waverly’s shoulders. “Are you going to be okay?”

“I think so, yes.”

“Good.” Nicole grins and shrugs. “Because I kind of have a deadline in an hour, and I’m on the clock.”

Waverly flushes red. “Oh, hell. Why didn’t you say something?”

“You seemed upset.” Nicole walks over to the fireplace and takes a small square of paper off the mantle. “I know you don’t want me around Izzy. And I-I… uhm...” Nicole clears her throat a looks away from Waverly. “I can respect that, but could you just make sure she gets this?”

Waverly takes the piece of paper, and her throat squeezes closed.

The flipbook.

She brushes her thumb over the edge and almost chokes at the small cartoon girl running from one side of the paper to another, a lightsaber raised in front of her.

“It’s what she wanted,” Nicole says quietly. “Her and a pink lightsaber.”

“Thank you,” Waverly whispers.

She turns and heads for the door, pausing just before it.

“Actually… I was thinking of taking Isabella for an ice cream tonight at the sundae shop in town.” She turns back to Nicole, swallowing. “Would you… Would you like to… come? With us?”

Nicole hesitates. “Are you sure you would be okay with that?”

Waverly swallows again and nods. “Yes.” She hands the flipbook back to Nicole. “And you can give that to her yourself.”

 

+++++

 

_“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!”_ Isabella flings her arms around Nicole’s neck and squeezes her tightly.

Waverly laughs and rests a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “I think you’re choking her, sweetheart.”

“Sorry.” Isabella sits back down in her chair, playing with the paper in front of her. “Mama, did you see?”

“Yes. Nicole showed me.”

Isabella pouts at Nicole. “You showed Mama first?”

Nicole rests a hand over her heart. “She forced me; I swear.” She squints at Waverly. “Also, your mama doesn’t know when to lie.”

Waverly flushes. “Oh. Right. Whoops.”

“Gramma says lyin’s _never_ good.”

Waverly strokes her fingers through Isabella’s hair. “Gramma is right, honey.”

Isabella pokes at her peanut butter/chocolate soft serve swirl with a spoon. “Do you guys not like each other?”

Waverly’s brow furrows. “What makes you ask that?”

“You came home and Nicole went away.”

Nicole meets Waverly’s guilty gaze. “Your mother and I had a misunderstanding. That’s all. We’re okay.”

“Nicole’s just going to be around a little bit less, so that you and I can have some time together,” Waverly says gently.

“We’ll still see each other.” Nicole winks. “Somebody’s gotta beat you in duels, right?”

Isabella thinks for a moment, a small frown on her face. “Can’t you just be my dad?”

Nicole chokes on her milkshake, spluttering with laughter and doubling over in her chair.

Waverly flushes bright red. “U-Uhm… no… honey…” She clears her throat. “W-Wh-What exactly… do you think a ‘dad’ is?”

“Somebody who’s helps a mama?” Isabella shrugs. “Jimmy Hardy’s dad is home a lot. Olivia Hunter has _two_ dads, and they took her to the park last weekend!”

“How about you let Nicole just be Nicole, hm?” Waverly pats Isabella on the head and glares at Nicole, still laughing in her chair. “Don’t worry. She’ll still be around.”

“Okay! Can I go get a napkin?”

Waverly points at the table a few feet away. “Right there and right back, kiddo.”

Isabella skips away.

“Are you done yet?” Waverly asks Nicole icily.

Nicole snickers before looking at Waverly and forcing seriousness into her voice. “Waverly, I’m too young to be a father.”

She breaks into giggles again, and Waverly sighs. “There are too many children in this place right now.”

Nicole reaches across the table and pats Waverly’s hand. “Maybe there’s not enough.”

 

+++++

 

Once they drop Isabella off at home for Gus, Waverly walks Nicole to her door.

“Thank you,” Nicole says, her hands in her pockets. “For letting me come with you tonight.”

“It’s hard to deny how much she cares about you.”

“Yeah, but you’re still making up your mind, aren’t you?” Nicole teases, leaning towards her.

Waverly holds her hands in front of her defensively. “I’m working on it.”

“You don’t need to be afraid of me, Wave. I’m not a threat. I just want that kid to be happy.”

“I know you do. And it helps. Truly.”

Nicole puts her hand out for Waverly to shake. “Can we start this mess over?”

Waverly hesitates before accepting Nicole’s hand. “Absolutely.”

A small smirk forms on Nicole’s lips. “You aren’t going to kiss me this time, are you?”

“You’re never letting that go, are you?” Waverly groans.

“Probably not.”

“I barely even remember it,” Waverly sniffs. “It probably wasn’t even good.”

Nicole raises an eyebrow. “You’re that unsure of your own ability?”

“I didn’t say _I_ was at fault.”

“… I see.” Nicole puts a finger under Waverly’s chin and lifts it. “For someone who isn’t fond of me, you sure do like getting under my skin, Waverly Earp.”

“It’s punishment for Izzy liking you more than me.”

Nicole chuckles. “Well, I _am_ the cool dad.”

Waverly shoves her shoulder. “You’re such an ass,” she laughs.

“I know. I also know you’ll be okay. Taking care of Izzy. You already love her, Waverly. The rest will figure itself out. Just trust yourself.” Nicole leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Waverly’s cheek. “Goodnight, Waverly.”

“Goodnight, Nicole,” Waverly whispers.

Nicole heads inside and shuts the door, and Waverly takes in a long, slow breath.

“Oh, hell,” she mumbles under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody makes a "daddy kink" joke I'm cancelling this fic.


	5. searching for the right words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit clumsy plot-wise, but I had to force it into place in order to resolve some writer's block issues. I thank you for your patience; everything should be back on track moving forward.

**WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 18, 2017**

 

“How was school?” Waverly asks, glancing in the rearview mirror.

Isabella shrugs. “Fine.”

“Doesn’t _sound_ like it was fine.”

“Jimmy made fun of my Halloween costume.”

Waverly frowns. “What’s your Halloween costume?”

“Gramma made me a Jedi Velma costume, but Jimmy says that’s stupid.”

“Okay, well, first of all, kiddo, that’s awesome. Second of all, Jimmy is Champ Hardy’s boy, right?”

“Yeah?”

Waverly snorts. “Well, let me be perfectly clear about this. You are _not_ allowed to repeat this, understand?”

Isabella nods. “Yes, Mama.”

“Okay. Well, Jimmy’s dad is an idiot.”

_“Mama!”_ Isabella giggles.

“It’s true, and I won’t apologize for that.” As she waits at a red light, Waverly reaches back and squeezes Isabella’s foot. “Don’t worry about Jimmy, okay? You’re going to look great, and you’re going to have fun.”

“Are you gonna take me trick-or-treating?”

“I can if you’d like me to.”

Isabella nods. “Please, Mama?”

Waverly ducks her head and smiles, almost missing the light changing. “Of course, baby girl.”

 

+++++

 

**SATURDAY, OCTOBER 21, 2017**

 

Nicole opens her front door and looks down at Isabella, hopping up and down on her porch. “Uhm. Hi?”

“Hi!” Isabella tugs on Nicole’s hand. “C’mon! We’re gonna get pumpkins!”

Waverly stops on the sidewalk just in front of the porch, her hands in her pockets. “I thought you might like to come along. I told her to _ask_ , though.”

“You sure?” Nicole asks, voice quiet.

Waverly nods. “Wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t.”

Nicole smiles and sets her hand on top of Isabella’s head. “Let me get my jacket and shoes, kiddo.”

“Yay!”

 

+++++

 

Nicole grabs Waverly’s arm, steadying her as she loses her balance on a root. “Thank you, by the way.”

“What for?”

“Inviting me along.”

Waverly shrugs. “Izzy really wanted you to come.”

Nicole laughs softly. “That doesn’t mean a whole lot.”

“I’m getting used to you. Don’t push it, smartass.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Nicole raises her hands in surrender. “I really didn’t, okay? I’m sorry. It’s been nice, being able to do things with you guys every so often.”

“She really loves you,” Waverly murmurs.

“Believe me, that’s mutual. She’s a great kid.” Nicole puts her hands in her pockets. “Do you know when you’ll start working again?”

“I have a job lined up at a hospital. I start November 6.”

Nicole whistles softly. “That’s soon.”

“Yeah, I know.” Waverly taps her foot against a pumpkin. “I, uh… I haven’t told Isabella yet.”

“Earp, what the fuck.”

“I know, I know, but I don’t know _how_. She’s starting to open up with me. How do I tell her that I won’t be around as much? _Again?_ ”

“You’re going to have to.” Nicole follows Waverly as they move to catch up with Isabella, running happily through the pumpkin patch. “I know you know that, but Waverly, the longer you take, the madder she’ll be. I’m not saying that to be patronizing, I’m just saying that so that you think about it.”

“I know.” Waverly sighs. “I just hate disappointing her.”

“You won’t. You’re working. You’ll be around still, it just won’t be as frequent as it is now. It’s not the same as it was.”

Waverly bites her lip. “Do you think…”

“Do I think what?”

“Could you help me?”

Nicole blinks. “What, tell her?”

“Maybe, but… when I’m at work, could you make sure that she doesn’t feel lonely?”

“If you want me to. I’ll do anything you need me to do for her.”

“I also might…” Waverly sighs. “After today, do you think you could… stay away for a little while? So that I can have these last few days without work to be as close to her as possible?”

“Of course, Waverly.”

Waverly pinches the bridge of her nose. “I’m sorry to do this to you, Nicole. I’m sorry to demand so much from you. It’s not fair.”

“I made a promise,” Nicole says softly. “That I would be there for Isabella whenever she needed me, no matter what. I’m not going to break that. You’re not demanding anything that I haven’t already said I’d do. It’s okay, Waverly.”

“You swear?”

“I swear.” Nicole looks up and grins. “And right now, I should probably go before your kid breaks something.”

“Wha-”

Nicole runs off towards Isabella, who’s trying to lift a pumpkin half her size.

Waverly rubs at her mouth, trying not to laugh. “Try not to be a hero, Haught. I don’t think this place has insurance for you breaking your back.”

Nicole rests the pumpkin on her shoulder. “Oh, ye of little faith. I’ve carried this monster around, haven’t I?” She nudges Isabella with her foot.

Isabella laughs. “I’m not a _monster_!”

“Sure, sure. I’ve seen your room, kid.”

“She has a point, Iz.” Waverly picks Isabella up, setting her on her shoulders. “Is that the pumpkin you want?”

“Yes!”

“Then that’s the one you’ll get. Let’s head out.”

 

+++++

 

**TUESDAY, OCTOBER 31, 2017**

 

“Mama come on! One more street!”

“I don’t think so, baby girl.” Waverly brushes her hand through Isabella’s hair and leans down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “It’s getting late, and you have a lot of candy already.”

Isabella pouts. “Can we go to Nic’s?”

“Sure, before we go home. It’s a school night, remember?”

“Aw, okay.” Isabella slouches as she walks, dragging her plastic pumpkin bucket on the ground.

“Honey, pick that up. Maybe Nicole will give you extra candy if you ask nicely.”

Isabella perks up immediately, running down the street towards Nicole’s house.

Waverly sighs. “Why do I do this to myself?” she mumbles.

When she catches up to Isabella, she’s already knocking repeatedly on Nicole’s door. Nicole opens it and grins. “Well, look at you! You look great!” She leans on the doorway and looks Waverly up and down. “What are you dressed as? A tired mom?”

“You’re hilarious.”

“Trick-or-treat!”

Nicole ruffles Isabella’s hair, still looking at Waverly. “Do you want to come in for a bit? Have a drink?”

“Trick-or-treat!”

“No, thank you,” Waverly says, checking her watch. “Izzy should be getting to bed soon.”

_“Trick-or-treat!”_

Nicole laughs and crouches down. “Okay, okay, I get it. You’re a persistent little thing, aren’t you?”

Isabella pouts at her. “M’s’posed t’be your _favorite_ , Nic. Not _Mama_.”

“Oh, please, you’ll _always_ be my favorite.” Nicole picks her up and reaches into the house. “I had something _special_ put aside for _you_. Close your eyes.”

Isabella closes her eyes and holds up her bucket. Nicole sets something inside it that Waverly can’t see.

“Okay. Open up.”

Waverly flinches at the squeaking sound her daughter makes as she pulls a king size Reese’s out of the plastic pumpkin.

“That’s your favorite, right?” Nicole asks.

“Yes!” Isabella kisses Nicole’s cheek. “Thank you!”

“Never a problem.” Nicole sets Isabella back down on the ground. “But you can’t eat that until your mom or grandma says so, got it?”

“Yes, Nicole.”

“Why don’t you head home so you can sort that haul before bed?”

Isabella nods eagerly and runs off to towards the gate. Waverly shakes her head slowly. “I think I hate you.”

Nicole shrugs. “You’ll just let her eat it and then dump her on me on one of the days you’re working.”

Waverly flinches.

“Wave… You’ve told her about that, haven’t you?”

“Still trying to figure out how,” Waverly mumbles.

Nicole rests a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it comfortingly. “Take my advice, Earp. Do it soon. You’re going to hurt her if you don’t.”

“Yeah,” Waverly whispers. “I know.”

Nicole hands Waverly a king size Hershey bar. “For the road?”

Waverly gives a strained laugh. “Thank you.”

“Like I said,” Nicole says softly, stepping back into her house. “Never a problem.”


	6. didn't raise no fool

**FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 3, 2017**

 

Waverly opens the door to Nicole holding a pizza box and giving her a sheepish smile. “Did you pick up a second job, Ms. Animation?”

Nicole shrugs. “Will I get a tip?”

“Nah.” Waverly leans against the doorway. “Where’s the pizza guy? I need to pay him.”

“Already did.” Nicole lifts the box into Waverly’s line of vision. “Could I bring this inside? I was wondering if we could talk.”

“Of course.” Waverly steps aside to let Nicole in. “You didn’t have to pay for that, though. Let me-”

“Waves, it’s a pizza.” Nicole winks at her and ducks away from the money in Waverly’s hand. “Save me a scrap and I’ll call it even.”

“Depending on what you’re going to say, maybe I’ll give you a whole slice.”

“Sick.”

“Nicole!” Isabella runs out of the kitchen and tackles Nicole around the legs. “Are you the pizzaman?” She pauses and frowns. “Pizzawoman?”

“I’m the one who’s going to eat all of the black olives if you don’t go wash your hands and get ready to eat.”

_“No!”_ Isabella puts her hands on her hips. “They’re my _fav’rite_!”

“Then go while you still can!” Nicole hands her the pizzabox. “Put this on the table.”

Isabella runs off, and Waverly winces. “That pizza is going to be a mess by the time we get that box open.”

Nicole shrugs. “I like stromboli.”

Waverly opens the door to the small office near the front door and leads Nicole inside. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I was wondering whether you’ve spoken to Izzy yet.”

“Why does it matter to you?” Waverly asks, shutting the office door and leaning against it with her arms crossed.

“I’m not trying to start anything, Waverly, I’m just worried about you.”

Waverly sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “I know. That wasn’t fair. And the truth is, I _haven’t_ talked to her yet. I keep starting and stopping. I don’t know what to say.”

Nicole smiles softly. “For such a smart woman, you can be kind of dumb sometimes, you know that?”

Waverly snorts. “Thanks a lot, Haught.”

“Look, I’m not expert, but why don’t you just tell her that the best way you know to take care of her is to work and make sure you have the money to give her what she needs? To take care of Gus so she doesn’t have to work for the rest of her life? She’ll still see you, and she might not understand right off the bat, but isn’t that the best you can do?”

Waverly nods and bites her lip. “What if she hates me, Nicole?” she asks in a whisper.

“She won’t. Even if she says she does. She loves you, Waverly. She wants to be with you. You just have to firm up that spine I know you have and tell her the truth.”

“Am I allowed to call you a bastard for being right?”

Nicole grins and turns Waverly to face the door, gripping her shoulders as she directs her to the kitchen. “Nope!”

 

+++++

 

“Mama, why d’ya look sad?”

Waverly ruffles Isabella’s hair and leans over to kiss her on the top of the head. “You’re an observant little thing, aren’t you?”

Gus snorts. “Wonder where she ever could’ve gotten _that_ from?”

“Oh, hush,” Waverly teases. She pauses a moment, stroking Isabella’s hair, but she doesn’t swallow and steel herself until she glances up at Nicole and sees her nod. “Izzy, baby girl, we need to talk about something.”

“What’s up, Mama?”

“You know that I haven’t been working, right? Since I got home?”

The little girl nods.

“Okay. And you know that I’m always going to want to spend time with you, right? No matter what happens, I’m going to make time for you.”

Isabella nods again, confused, as across the table Gus’s eyes widen.

“The truth is, baby, I’m going to be seeing you in a bit more of a stricter schedule starting on Monday. Okay?” Her gaze flickers to Nicole and back. “I need to make sure I have enough money to take care of you, and to take care of your grandma.” Waverly scoots her chair closer and cups Isabella’s face in her hands. “In order to do that, Isabella, I need to go back to work. I got a job at the hospital.”

Isabella’s face goes cold. “You _always_ wanna _leave_!” She yells, her hand swinging out at Waverly’s shoulder. She twists out of Waverly’s grip and runs upstairs.

“That went well,” Waverly says dryly, flinching as a door slams.

“Hey,” Nicole says, her voice soft. “I could go talk to her?”

“No. It should be me.”

 

+++++

 

Waverly opens Isabella’s door slowly, tapping her knuckles on the wood. “Hey, kiddo. Can we talk?”

Isabella, lying on her bed, crosses her arms and rolls over.

“Okay. How about I talk and you just listen for a bit, huh?” Waverly steps inside and lies down next to her daughter, tucking her arm behind her head. “When I was little, younger than you, my mama left me and my sisters. She never came back. I swore I’d never do that to a child of my own.” Waverly brushes her free hand down Isabella’s arm gently. “I did wrong by you, Izzy. I know I did. But I promise you, I’m trying to do better. I’ll never abandon you like she did to me. I can’t always be here, kiddo. But I’m _not_ leaving you. I’ll still be here as often as possible.”

Isabella rolls back over and squints at her. “… Promise?”

Waverly leans forward and kisses Isabella’s forehead. “I promise, baby girl.”

“… Okay, Mama.” Isabella inches forward and curls up against Waverly’s side, her hands gripping Waverly’s shirt. In a soft whisper, she adds, “I love you.”

“I love you too, kiddo,” Waverly murmurs, holding her close.

 

+++++

 

**MONDAY, NOVEMBER 6, 2017**

 

Nicole turns her head and grins as Isabella opens the back door of her SUV and smiles shyly at her. “Hey, kid. How was school?”

“Fine. Are we goin’ to your place?”

“Yup.” Nicole starts her SUV and heads home. “Your mama will be home in about an hour. Until then, we can have all the hot chocolate we want.”

Isabella giggles. “With marshmallows?”

Nicole gives an offended scoff. “As if there’s any other way to drink it.”

 

 

+++++

 

Waverly pulls into the driveway and gets out of her Jeep, her bag slung over her shoulder.

“No welcome committee?” she jokes as she heads towards the steps of the porch, where Gus is drinking a coffee.

Gus points at Nicole’s fence. “Your committee is a little distracted.”

Waverly watches as Isabella bounces around Nicole’s feet, yelling, “Do the Dizzy Izzy! Do the Dizzy Izzy!”

She knows that her face softens as she watches Nicole pick Isabella up a spin her around, the little girl’s laughter echoing loudly into their yard.

“You okay there, girl?”

Waverly looks up at Gus, blinking. “Huh?” She reddens. “I’m fine.”

Gus takes a noisy sip of her coffee. “Mhm.”

“Whatever.” Waverly sets her bag down on the step and walks over to the fence, leaning on it. “You’re going to make her sick, Ms. Haught.”

Nicole stops spinning, holding Isabella in a purposefully awkward position above the ground. “Good thing there’s a doctor around then, huh?”

Waverly ignores the snort Gus lets out behind her as she wanders around to the front of the fence and through the gate. “And what about _you_?”

Nicole wavers a bit on her feet. “What _about_ me?”

“You’re dizzy, aren’t you?”

“Nope.”

Waverly takes Nicole’s face in her hands, trying not to notice the faint blush that curls up Nicole’s cheeks at the contact. “You’re lying, aren’t you?”

Nicole sets Isabella back down on the ground. “Yep.”

Isabella laughs and runs around the yard, still spinning. “Nic’s _old_.”

“Am not,” Nicole mutters rebelliously, teetering on her feet again.

“Sure.” Waverly leads Nicole over to the porch and pushes her to sit down on the top step. “Why don’t you have a seat for a minute, old lady?”

“Mean,” Nicole retorts good-naturedly. She leans against the railing and grins across the yard at Isabella. “Hey, kid, why don’t you go inside and get your bag? Your mama’s home; I’m sure she wants to see you.”

As Isabella runs past Nicole into the house, Waverly rubs the back of her neck. “There’s no… no _rush_. If you two were…”

“Waverly,” Nicole murmurs. “We’re fine. Everything’s good. Got it?”

“Are you sure?”

Nicole pats Waverly’s knee, the only part of Waverly’s body close enough for contact. “Positive, Earp.” She stands and sighs. “So. How was work?”

“Long. Little stressful. But I loved doing it. I can really see myself fitting in there. Doing well.”

“I’m glad. You deserve it.”

Waverly’s voice drops to a whisper. “Do I?”

She’s surprised when Nicole gives her a quick hug. “Yes, Waverly Earp, you do.” Nicole turns and walks up the steps, opening the door for Isabella as she runs towards it. “You guys have a nice night now.” She gives a wave across the yard to Gus, then disappears inside.

Waverly blinks, confused, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of Isabella’s head. “Did you have a good day, baby?”

“Yes! School was fun. Did _you_ have fun, Mama?”

Waverly glances up at the door as she steers Isabella in the direction of the front gate. “You know, kiddo, I think I did.”

 

+++++

 

**TUESDAY, NOVEMBER 14, 2017**

Waverly opens the front door of Nicole’s house and promptly hears the sound of giggling, and Nicole’s offended voice saying, _“Did you just kill me? Are you serious? You just killed me!”_

She walks into the living room and finds Nicole and Isabella sitting on the floor, on either side of a bowl of popcorn, each of them holding a PlayStation 4 controller. Nicole glances up from the television screen and gives Waverly a small nod. “Hey. Your kid pushed me off a cliff.”

Isabella giggles again. “Did not.”

“This is _not_ good behavior from a Wasp. I’m very disappointed.”

Waverly blinks. “I… have no idea what’s going on.”

Nicole shoves some popcorn in her mouth and points at the screen. “We’re playing _Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2_.”

“I hit Nic off a ledge,” Isabella snickers.

_“Rude,”_ Nicole growls.

Waverly watches them, as Nicole tries to take Isabella’s controller from her and Isabella holds it at arm’s length- well within reach if Nicole was actually trying, but she didn’t seem to have any interest in giving a serious attempt. They knock the popcorn bowl over and roll on the floor, Isabella laughing breathlessly as Nicole tickles her to get her to surrender.

And, suddenly, Waverly says the first thing that she can think of.

“Nicole, where do you go for Thanksgiving?”

Nicole freezes, holding Isabella down, and the movement is so immediate that Isabella accidentally kicks her in the stomach.

The laughter dies instantly. “Sorry, Nicole,” Isabella whispers.

Nicole ruffles her hair and leans back on her heels. “It’s fine, kid.” She sighs and taps her fingers against her knees. “I don’t usually go anywhere, honestly. I told you that my parents were disappointed in me. It’s a bit more than that, really. We don’t talk to each other, and my sister sided with them.” She forces a grin and pokes Isabella’s stomach. “But what do I need them for? I’m happy where I am.”

“Do you want…” Waverly stops, unsure.

“Hm?” Nicole looks up at her, and Waverly swallows.

“Would you like to join us for Thanksgiving, Nicole?”

Nicole meets her gaze and holds it. “I’d like that a lot, Waverly.”

Neither of them notices when Isabella grabs the controller and runs Nicole’s character off the screen again.


	7. sinking slowly

**THURSDAY, NOVEMBER 23, 2017**

 

“Mama, I want a cupcake.”

“You have to eat dinner first, kiddo.”

Isabella pouts. “But I wanna _cupcake_.”

Nicole picks up the wishbone and spins it around between her fingers. “Hey, Iz, you ever use one of these before?”

“… No…”

“Each person takes a side, and you pull, and when it snaps, whoever has the longer side gets to make a wish.” Nicole points at her with the bone. “ _But_ , it _only_ works if both people have eaten their Thanksgiving dinner first.”

Isabella’s eyes widen. “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

There’s a pause as the girl considers her options, then she shoves a forkful of green bean casserole into her mouth.

Over her head, Waverly makes eye contact with Nicole and mouths, _‘Thank you.’_

Nicole just grins and nods.

 

+++++

 

Nicole is helping clean the dishes despite Waverly’s protests when Isabella sprints into the kitchen and jumps, tackling Nicole in the back.

“Isabella Earp, be _careful_ ,” Waverly hisses, watching pain arc over Nicole’s face.

“But I wanna do the wish thing with Nic,” Isabella says.

“Yeah,” Nicole says roughly, her teeth gritted. “We can do that in a minute, kiddo, I promise. Why don’t you go help your Gramma get the table set for dessert?”

“Okay!”

When the girl runs off, Waverly cups Nicole’s face in her hands. “Are you okay?”

Nicole releases the pained groan she’d been holding in the back of her throat and sags forward into Waverly’s touch.

“Whoa, okay, breathe, Haught.” Waverly gently leads Nicole down until her forehead is leaning on her shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Lights are acting weird in one of the rooms in my place. I moved a dresser to switch out the timer they’re connected to.” Nicole’s breath hitches as Waverly brushes her hand over a spot in her lower back. “I-It was a mistake.”

“If you pulled something, you should get it checked out.”

“S’fine.”

“It’s clearly not.”

Nicole shakes her head. “M’alright.”

“Oh yeah?” Waverly draws her fingers a bit lower on Nicole’s back and presses gently. “Does that hurt?”

She can feel Nicole tense, like she’s trying not to say anything, and Waverly shifts the same soft pressure over just a little.

Nicole makes a noise that’s almost a sob, her knees buckling and her weight dropping heavily. Waverly grabs her and holds her up, supporting her hip against the counter.

“Okay,” Waverly whispers, moving her hand to stroke the back of Nicole’s neck. “Okay. Breathe, Nicole. It’s okay.” She doesn’t know what possesses her, but she kisses Nicole’s forehead. “You need to see a doctor.”

There’s a flood of relief when she hears Nicole give a strained laugh. “Aren’t _you_ a doctor?”

“I mean some sort of _back doctor_ , you ass.”

“Back alley doctor, got it.”

Waverly snorts out a laugh and shakes her head. “Why didn’t you say anything?” she murmurs, still stroking the back of Nicole’s neck.

“Didn’t want to ruin the holiday. It’s your first Thanksgiving back here with your daughter in a long time. It’s… I-I… I also haven’t… had anything like a _family_ Thanksgiving in…” Nicole swallows and pulls out of Waverly’s grip. “Sorry. Never mind.” She plucks the wishbone from behind the sink. “I have a promise to keep.” She heads towards the dining room, her movement slow and stiff, pausing only to glance back at Waverly and whisper, “Thank you.”

 

+++++

 

Waverly joins the others just in time to see the wishbone snap, the larger piece in her daughter’s hand.

“Yay!” Isabella cheers, both arms shooting up in victory. She dances around the table for a moment, almost bumping the tray of cupcakes out of Gus’s hands. “I get to make a wish now, right?”

Nicole grins at her, a soft, affectionate grin that makes Waverly’s heart twist. “That’s right.”

“Okay! I wish-”

“Hold on there, kiddo, you can’t just _announce_ your wish. It won’t come true then.”

Isabella pouts. “Oh.” She wrings her hands in front of her. “Can I whisper it t’you?”

Nicole shrugs and looks at Gus. “What does the judge think?”

Gus sets the tray down on the table and taps her finger on her mouth, thinking. “Hm. Well, I _guess_ that if she _only_ tells the holder of the other half of the wishbone, it can’t hurt anything.”

“Well, alright then. You heard the ruling.”

Isabella eagerly leans up and whispers her wish into Nicole’s ear.

Waverly raises an eyebrow when Nicole flushes bright red.

“Is that a good wish?” Isabella asks, rocking back on her heels.

“Uh… yeah, kiddo, it’s good,” Nicole stammers.

“Yay! Can I have a cupcake _now_ , Mama?”

“Sure, baby.”

Isabella goes over to Gus to get a plate, and Waverly walks up to Nicole, leaning against the back of her chair and carefully setting a heating pad against her back.

“This will help,” she murmurs.

Nicole clears her throat. “Thank you.”

Waverly holds the pad in place for a moment, keeping her voice low. “You okay, Nic? What the hell did my kid wish for that’s got you so flustered?”

“Well, Waverly, I can’t tell you, now can I?” Nicole grins over her shoulder, meeting Waverly’s gaze steadily. “If I do, it might not come true.”

They stare at each other for a moment, until Isabella loudly sets a plate on the table in front of Nicole.

“Nicole! There’s cupcakes!”

Nicole lets her grin shift to a soft smile in Waverly’s direction briefly before turning back to Isabella. “Yeah? How are they?”

“Good! Mama and I made them!”

“Oh yeah? I don’t know, kiddo, I might not be able to trust them.”

Gus snorts, and Waverly presses the heating pad firmer against Nicole’s back.

“But why don’t you go get me one anyway?”

Isabella nods and runs back over to her grandmother. Waverly flicks the back of Nicole’s ear, irritated, and Nicole snickers, reaching back over her shoulder to grab Waverly’s hand before it can leave.


End file.
